Drawing Cat's
by Maria Violet
Summary: Marinette tiene cierta afición a dibujar, no siempre diseños de moda, muchas veces solo cosas que se le van ocurriendo o cualquier cosa, sin embargo todo se vuelve patas para arriba cuando adquiere un curioso habito de dibujar gatos/ [Adrianette-MariChat/Posible Shot-fic]


**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Marinette le gusta dibujar.

Eso era un hecho tan irrefutable como que el sol sale cada mañana o que el mar es de color azul.

También era innegable que poseía cierto talento con el lápiz y el papel, recurso que a su parecer era imprescindible si quería llegar a cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas. Pero, ciertos días, más que diseñar y jugar con las prendas, colores y textura de la ropa, le gustaba simplemente plasmar sus ideas en papel.

Ya fuera una corta caricatura del algún suceso con sus amigos, algún personaje de series que le gustaban o directamente personajes originales de su mente, o solo animales o paisajes. Cualquier cosa que le viniera en gana.

Pero todo comenzó a ir a pique en cierto punto que ni ella supo cómo ni cuándo inicio…

No era ningún misterio para nadie que la joven de cabellos azabaches era distraída… Muy distraída, por lo que muchas veces se perdía en el limbo de su mente en medio de clases, y eso sumado a tener un lápiz en mano y la superficie de su cuaderno al alcance, daba como resultado que sus apuntes estuvieran rodeados de garabatos, muchas veces muñequillos sencillos, una que otra mariquita y a veces hasta la misma Tikki. No le dio mucha importancia a cuando empezó a cubrir las esquinas de las hojas de su cuaderno con huellas de gato, caritas de gatos u orejitas por algunas partes. No le dio importancia, de hecho, hasta la fecha no se había dado cuenta de que, gradualmente las mariquitas, mariposas u otras cosas quedaron varias hojas atrás para dar paso a única y exclusivamente detalles de gatos en su libreta de apuntes.

Alya, su mejor amiga, sí que había notado ese curioso detalle, no por nada se sentaba junto a la joven todos los días, un día cualquiera de dio más curiosidad de lo habitual, quizás porque ya su amiga llevaba con la "fiebre de gato" unas buenas 2 semanas.

— **Hey Marinette.**

— **¿Hmm? —** La Franco-china despego la mirada de su libreta por un momento atendiendo al llamado de su mejor amiga junto a ella.

— **¿Prefieres a los gatos o a los perros? —** Pregunto la morena sonriendo, y con cierto tono de ironía que ella no noto, parpadeando confundida por la pregunta.

— **Los perros, recuerda que en un futuro te dije que quería un perro, y si no, un hámster —** Respondió algo sonrojada desviando en intervalos de tiempo sus obres cielo a cierto rubio frente a ella que conversaba ajeno a ellas con su mejor amigo.

—…— Alya ni siquiera supo disimular su cara de sorpresa total por la respuesta, estaba lista para que le respondiera afirmando a los felinos y fastidiarla un poco por lo obvio que era, ya que su cuaderno prácticamente desbordaba de gatitos, quiso preguntar el por qué entonces prefería dibujar a los felinos pero decidió solo reír sonoramente descolocando a un más a la azabache y darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro **— Eres todo un caso amiga.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La primera vez que fue consciente de su recién adquirida manía de dibujar gatos, fue justamente un par de días después del extraño momento junto a Alya, la profesora de Biología no había asistido y todo el salón se dedicaba a entretenerse entre charlas y juegos como en toda aula de clases normal, ese día igualmente, Alya no había podido asistir debido a la tarea que tenia de cuidar a sus hermanos, al parecer no tenían clases o algo parecido y le toco hacer de niñera.

Al no tener a su mejor amiga, se dedicó a pasear entre las páginas de su cuaderno de bocetos, había comenzado inocentemente a terminar un diseño inconcluso, luego de unos retoques satisfecha con su trabajo, se le dio por ponerle un rostro y cabello a la modelo, se frustro un poco al no poder hacer correctamente los ojos de esta, y aun inconforme, paso a una página en blanco donde paso a practicar ojos, terminando en un par de afilados y estilizados ojos de pupila alargada, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pues ningún humano podía tener una mirada parecida, pero viendo que le habían quedado realmente bien, decidió continuar.

Dándole una cara a dichos ojos, término dibujando el rostro y la silueta de un gato, con mirada penetrante y analítica, dando uso a un par de tutoriales que había visto vagando por internet, relleno con bolígrafo todo el dibujo dándole la sensación del pelaje del animal y ciertos detalles, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar por terminado el dibujo, al momento de guardar los bolígrafos distinguió cierto color verde brillante entre los demás que estaban guardados, un impulso le obligo a tomarlo y colorear únicamente los ojos del animal y un par de delineados en la silueta.

Inconscientemente sonrió por la satisfacción de ahora sí, un trabajo completo.

— **Es genial —** Brinco del susto al escuchar bastante cerca una conocida y aterciopelada voz, giro en completo pánico a ver como cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda causante de sus suspiros, contemplaba con admiración el dibujo plasmado en su libreta, tubo el impulso de hablar y decir algo o agradecer por el cumplido, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta dejando salir solo leves balbuceos, ante lo que prefirió callar antes de hacer el ridículo frente a su enamorado **— ¿Te gustan los gatos negros Marinette? —** Pregunto con cierto tono de voz que no pudo descifrar, obviamente no pudo distinguir el deje de satisfacción en la voz del modelo.

— **¿Eh…? —** Parpadeo un par de veces, por la pregunta, queriendo formular una respuesta, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que cierto gato revoltoso viniera a sus pensamientos, y se replanteará en otro contexto la pregunta, vio fijamente su dibujo por un segundo, notando que había escogido justamente el color de ojos de su compañero para la obra, y que inclusive, el animal tenía el mismo aire de seguridad y egocentrismo que solía mostrar Chat Noir, aun así, una diminuta pero existente media sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Sí, supongo que me gustan un poco.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba llevando los dibujos de gatos demasiado lejos fue una tarde de domingo en su alcoba, estaba haciendo el equivalente a un esfuerzo titánico por terminar toda la tarea que había acumulado en esa semana, por no hablar de que los garabatos en sus apuntes dificultaban bastante su cometido.

Tenía que dejar de garabatear en sus libretas de estudio.

Pero eso no fue lo que la altero, si no que más tarde, luego de milagrosamente completar sus deberes, reviso con horror las hojas de sus apuntes de pos lo menos, las últimas 4 semanas, dándose cuenta de la incontable cantidad de garabatos que tenían relación con los gatos, la mayoría en bolígrafo negro y se dio cuenta de que le recordaban, no mucho, sino demasiado a su compañero de batallas. Paso a revisar su carpeta, donde normalmente guardaba las hojas sueltas que ella misma arrancaba de sus cuadernos cuando algún diseño o dibujo le había gustado bastante y pensaba pasarlo a limpio y quizás inclusive, hacer las prendas, pero distinguió entre las hojas aquel dibujo de un gato negro que su amado Adrien había alabado y junto a este, varios retratos de una silueta felina, sentado al borde de una ventana, con la luna creciente a su alrededor y por lo menos otros 3 dibujos complejos relacionados con ese animal.

— **Debo estar enloqueciendo —** Murmuro reposando la frente contra su superficie de trabajo rodeada por las hojas de sus dibujos **— Ni si quiera me gustan tanto los gatos —** Se dijo así misma frustrada por lo incapaz que era de controlar sus impulsos de dibujar a esos animalitos que aunque adorables, ella siempre pensaba que los perros eran mejores y más fieles.

— **Pues no lo demuestras —** Dijo con una risilla Tikki desde su asiento en la cabeza de Marinette **— ¿Por qué el repentino interés en los gatitos?**

— **¡No lo sé! —** Suspiro frustrada, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por que la irritaba dicho hábito en un primer lugar… Bueno, inconscientemente si lo sabía pero prefería no admitirlo.

— **¿No será por Chat Noir? Después de todo últimamente no se ven mucho… —** Lanzo al aire la Kwami inocentemente.

— **¿Por Chat? Eso es ridículo —** Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos, aunque fuera cierto que en los últimos meses no había mas de un akuma en el transcurso de dos semanas, y no se encontraban en patrullas ya que arreglaron zonas diferentes de guardia para que fuera menos pesado vigilar Paris **— Definitivamente no lo extraño.**

— **Yo no dije que lo extrañaras, pero quizás sea por eso ¿No lo crees? —** Varias risas salieron de Tikki junto a la indirecta.

— **¡Que no! —** La pequeña criatura salió disparada huyendo de su portadora aun burlándose y esta quedo analizando aun con la vista las hojas frente a ella, luego de un rato meditando sacudió la cabeza fuertemente **— No tiene nada que ver con ese gato tonto.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo siguiente que le ocurrió a la pobre diseñadora en su odisea contra los gatos fue bastante más pronto de lo deseado, y es que apenas 3 días luego de descubrir su pequeña afición por los gatos también se dio cuenta que le era imposible evitarla, es decir simplemente quería hacer esos pequeños detallitos felinos en sus libretas, y por mucho que le recordaran a su compañero, tampoco es que eso le fuera desagradable… del todo, aparte que si le parecían un poco adorables todos esos detallitos, y mientras fueran solo las siluetas de gatitos y orejitas y caritas, nadie tendría que saber que era porque le recordaban a Chat Noir…

Claro, hasta ese fatídico día…

La hora del descanso había llegado, cada quien lo aprovechaba a su manera, ya sea en el patio o almorzando en las gradas de la cancha o en cualquier otro sitio, en el caso de la sereta heroína de Paris y su mejor amiga, prefirieron ese día quedarse en el salón con las pocas personas que disfrutaban allí calmadamente de su comida, sin embargo la paz del lugar -Dígase alboroto normal en cualquier secundaría- fue perturbada por la escandalosa alarma que el colegio había instalado en caso de ataques de akumas, muy posiblemente un estudiante del lugar. Antes que pudiera reaccionar y tratar de buscar un lugar para transformarse su mejor amiga Alya ya estaba queriendo salir del aula para ir a reportar y tener la primicia de nuevo villano y de la batalla de los héroes, sin embargo se le hizo imposible abrir la puerta, al parecer algo las había bloqueado, Marinette se espantó al instante.

Atreves de las ventanas de su aula pudo ver por unos momentos al villano aterrorizando a algunos estudiantes, al parecer su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de volverse a un estado líquido puro. La diseñadora trataba de pensar en una forma rápida de poder salir de allí, recordando que les habían comentado en un comunicado que se había instalado un sistema de seguridad en casos de esos ataques, las puertas eran aseguradas hasta que se confirmara que ya todo el mundo estaba fuera de peligro… maldijo internamente su mala suerte.

El akuma por alguna razón estaba recorriendo todo el colegio, al parecer buscando a alguien, muy posiblemente el causante de su transformación, en su búsqueda termino entrando a su aula por una pequeña ranura ente la puerta y el piso gracias a sus poderes, materializándose enfrente de los pocos compañeros de su clase que estaban allí aterrados, el akuma al parecer molesto por su fallida búsqueda, quiso atacarlos pero fue detenido por una silueta negra que con agilidad se coló por la ventana que daba a la calle. Una corta lucha se libró en la estrecha aula entre Chat Noir y el villano de turno, que en su punto ya bastante molesto, comenzó a encerrar en capsulas de agua a todos los que tocaran unas burbujas que lanzaba hacia Chat, este podía esquivaras con facilidad pero los con civiles a su alrededor era otra historia, en un punto, solo Alya y ella eran libres mientras se escondían de la lucha.

Comenzó a sentir algo de miedo cuando su amiga también se vio atrapada y parecía desmayarse al verse rodeada de esa agua, intento tocarla pero parecía que un campo de fuerza la repeliera, Chat noto frustrado todo lo que había sucedido pero sus intentos de llevar al Akuma a otro lugar habían sido en vano, ya resignado a salvarlos una vez Ladybug y el terminaran con todo, de un salto se posiciono tras Marinette tomándola con firmeza pero delicadeza, pasando un brazo por su cintura y levantándola casi sin problemas, junto con la exclamación de sorpresa de la joven, salió disparado del aula por la ventana dejando a un furiosos villano tras de sí.

Luego de esconderse por unos momentos sobre los techos del instituto, el felino por fin desvió su atención del akuma preocupado por su compañera de clases.

— **¿Estas bien? —** Analizó atentamente a la joven como buscando cualquier rastro de malestar o herida, aunque esta solo respiraba arrítmicamente buscando recuperar el aire perdido por el leve susto de recién.

— **Sí, estoy bien, gracias —** Respondió casi automáticamente **— ¿Y el villano? —** A Chat le pareció algo extraño que se preocupara por el villano, aunque intuyo que lo preguntaba para asegurarse que estuvieran lejos de él.

— **No te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo, Ladybug y yo nos encargaremos del resto —** Sonrió con autosuficiencia levantándose para correr tras el akuma, pero fue detenido por el llamado de ella.

— **¡Chat! —** Lo había llamado por impulso, a punto de decir "Detenlo mientras llego" olvidando parcialmente que no estaba trasformada, el súper héroe se giró a ella esperando que dijera algo más, el modelo pensó que no era buena idea después de todo dejarla sola en el medio del tejado, nerviosa, la azabache no pudo más que improvisar una mentira **— A-Ah, p-pues… ¿Estarán bien tú y Ladybug? Di-Digo, este villano parece muy fuerte y distinto a otros que han enfrentado… —** Bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa, visión a la cual el minino ya estaba acostumbrado, sonrió con cierta ternura por la preocupación de la chica pero a la vez confianza.

— **¿Alguna vez te hemos fallado Princess? —** Marinette maldijo el momento en que había alzado la mirada hacia él, pues pudo ver como ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás levantando la barbilla, la sonrisa confiada y a la vez coqueta del felino le parecía por primera vez en lo que llevaba conociéndolo, completamente sensual y atractiva, ligeramente abierta dejándola ver un travieso y afilado colmillo asomándose, las afiladas pupilas en su antifaz estaban fijas en ella, robándole todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener y calentando sus mejillas como nunca. Sin esperar respuesta, el héroe salió disparado en busca del problemático akuma dejando K.O por unos momentos más a la heroína.

— **¡Marinette rápido! —** De no ser por los llamados de Tikki seguramente se hubiera quedado allí embobada todo el día.

La lucha contra el villano no fue mucho más allá, Ladybug apareció, se desarrolló una corta batalla hasta que la Catarina logro con su Lucky Charm una estrategia creativa para romper el objeto donde se halaba el bichillo travieso que no mucho después purifico y dejo todo como estaba como siempre… Lo típico.

Todo fue como lo rutinario salvo los pensamientos de cierta adolescente tras volver a casa, sin poder sacarse a un gato revoltoso de la mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente llego en pésimo estado a clases, por primera vez en su historial escolar llego desmedidamente temprano, sin embargo solo era retribuido a que no pudo prácticamente dormir, y las pruebas estaban bajo sus ojos en forma de ojeras y lo cansado de su expresión.

— **Pero bueno chica, ¿Qué demonios te paso en la cara? —** Alya realmente sorprendida por ver a la pelinegra temprano en clases, y con semejante aspectos, no pudo evitar preguntar.

— **No es nadaaaws —** Soltó con un bostezo **— Solo una pésima noche —** Continuo con disgusto.

— **¿Estas bien Marinette? —** Para sorpresa de ambas chicas, cierto rubio había estado escuchándolas **— Ayer vi como Chat Noir te sacaba de salón por la ventana, debió asustarte —** Estaba sinceramente preocupado de que fuera su culpa el mal sueño de su amiga, después de todo no todos los días te dejan abandonado en un techo alto sin la seguridad de que serán bajando pronto de allí, luego de pensarlo bien, se sintió realmente mal y un pésimo amigo y súper héroe, debió simplemente haberla dejado segura en el suelo y alejada del colegio.

— **Oh no, no es por eso que dormí mal, tampoco fue que me asustara demasiado —** Negó rápidamente, aunque no se le notaba nerviosa por estar hablando con el chico de sus sueños, estaba demasiado cansada incluso para tartamudear **— Es solo que… Se puede decir que una idea en mi cabeza no me dejo dormir —** Trato de explicarlo sin que el chico y su mejor amiga la tomaran por tonta.

— **¿Una idea? —** De alguna manera Nino también se había unido a la conversación.

— **Si bueno… —** Rio sin ganas rascándose la cabeza tratando de buscar una excusa o cambiar de tema.

— **¿Para un diseño o algo así? —** Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a los interrogatorios de Alya, de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansada para todo eso, así que simplemente opto por revelar la verdad.

— **No… Solo un dibujo —** Bajo la mirada a su mesa como si esto se volviera lo más interesante del mundo, bajo la mirada curiosa de Adrien.

— **Pues entonces solo hazlo chica —** Animo la morena.

— **Es que… —** Trato de excusarse **— No… Siento que sea correcto —** Hablo sinceramente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— **¿Cómo no va a ser correcto dibujar? —** Rio Nino ante la falta de lógica de la situación.

— **Solo… no lo es ¿Si? —** La pelinegra tapo su cara con ambas manos ligeramente sonrojada, estaba profundamente avergonzada de querer plasmar esa condenada y sensual sonrisa de su fanfarrón compañero, y le era imposible explicarles bien a sus amigos por qué **— ¡Y no me mires así! ¡No es lo que piensas! —** Exclamo con reproche a Alya quien había puesto una mirada picara señalando discretamente al modelo con la barbilla.

— **Lo que tú digas amiga —** Recibiendo las ligeras burlas por parte de su mejor amiga, Marinette solo termino hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos buscando al fin un poco de descanso, la conversación de vio terminada al entrar la profesora al salón y dar por iniciadas a las lecciones del día. Aun así, cierto joven de ojos esmeraldas aún se sentía un poco preocupado y a la vez intrigado por su amiga, quien había estado rara desde su encuentro el anterior día con el héroe de traje felino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el descanso, el modelo se enfocó en perder de vista a su mejor amigo, cosa no muy difícil cuando estaba de lo más entretenido charlando con la Bloguera, y en buscar a Marinette aun insatisfecho con la repuesta de antes de clases, o quizás simple y mera curiosidad por esa famosa idea que quería dibujar. Luego de un rato merodeando por el patio, salió hacia las escaleras encontrándola sentada al inicio de estas con cuaderno de boceto en mano y lápiz en la otra, su curiosidad de gato salió a flote, y sigilosamente camino posicionándose cual felino tras ella, logrando ver por sobre su hombro claramente la superficie del papel y lo que se encontraba plasmando ella en este.

Ya dándole los últimos detalles con tinta, se podía ver claramente a Chat Noir de lo hombros para arriba levantando ligeramente la barbilla e inclinando la cabeza a un lado, su afilada mirada era cubierta por el antifaz y algunos de sus alborotados cabellos cayendo sobre este y enmarcando a la perfección su rostro, el movimiento del cabello fluía perfectamente y sus orejas artificiales parecían nacer de forma natural sobre su cabeza, por ultimo su media sonrisa altanera y confiada, al menos así la percibía él, porque si cualquier chica mirara la expresión que tenía el dibujo, la palabra más acertada que utilizarían para describirla seria claramente: Sensual.

Adrien no pudo reprimir una ligera exclamación de asombro, no solo por la calidad del dibujo por más que pareciera ser aun un simple boceto retocado con tinta, sino también por la esencia misma del retrato, viéndose a sí mismo plasmado con tal dedicación, no supo bien que sentir, más que sincero agradecimiento y un tanto de vergüenza.

Estando tan cerca del cuello y oído de la muchacha, la pobre pudo sentir el aliento del modelo claro y fuerte, dando un ligero brinco pero por fortuna sin dañar la obra con el bolígrafo en mano, miro por sobre su hombro sonrojándose por estar su rostro tan cerca del de Adrien, este dio también un salto alejándose por inercia de ella, ambos con el rostro ardiendo.

— **¡L-Lo siento! N-No quería asustarte, también disculpa por fisgonear lo que hacías —** Atropellando las palabras, Adrien trato de hablar de manera coherente pero su corazón acelerado no se lo permitía.

— **N-No de-descuida esta, está todo bien —** La chica no podía estar más feliz de que le interesara lo que estaba haciendo, más la alegría se esfumo remplazándola rápidamente el bochorno por recordar a quien dibujaba.

— **¿No lo arruine? —** Pregunto aun avergonzado señalando el cuaderno, que ella rápidamente abrazo con algo de fuerza ocultando el dibujo.

— **N-No te preocupes, ya lo había terminado —** Guardo en el estuche el bolígrafo que estaba usando y un par de lápices más que tenía afuera. No supo si morir de alegría o vergüenza al verlo sentarse junto a ella, con el estuche de lápices separándolos.

— **Qué bueno —** Sonrió sinceramente, Marinette noto con ternura el alivio que mostrada en dicha sonrisa, ella misma sonrió bobamente tal cual enamorada viendo a su Crush… ah sí, eso mismo era ella en ese momento. Sin embargo noto que Adrien quería decir algo pero parecía esforzarse para guardárselo, mirando en intervalos la libreta entre sus brazos y la calle o el suelo, suspiro son resignación y las mejillas arreboladas.

— **¿Quieres verlo verdad? —** Murmuro sin ganas.

— **¿Puedo? —** Sonrió algo avergonzado de que fueran tan obvias sus ganas de arrancarle la libreta de las manos, ella le extendió sin mirarlo el cuaderno el cual tomo inmediatamente volviendo ver por fin con más detalle la obra entera, miro fascinado por un buen rato **— Eres increíblemente talentosa Mari, se nota incluso la personalidad de Chat Noir —** Alabo sinceramente impresionado.

— **N-No pienses que soy de e-esas fangirls o algo así, solo se me vino a la mente dibujarlo, si eso, ya se los había dicho, ¡Ah! Pero no es que no pudiera dormir pensando en Chat Noir, no no no, y definitivamente no —** Y eh allí por fin presentes los desvaríos y tartamudeos propios de ella, decidió callarse tapando su rostro con sus manos al ver que de nuevo hacia el ridículo frente a Adrien. Una ligera risa la obligo a separar sus dedos y mirar por entre esto lo entretenido que estaba el rubio viéndola hundirse ella misma en su vergüenza.

— **No pienso eso —** Negó sutilmente alagado, después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en su escandaloso alter-ego y no en su perfecta fachada de modelo, le devolvió mirando por primera vez con curiosidad e interés verdadero a su compañera de clases **— ¿Te gusta más Chat Noir que Ladybug?**

— **Bueno… Creo que si —** Se encogió de hombros, no podía decir que era fan de ella misma, y sinceramente le resultaba ofensivo que todo mundo la alabara a ella y dejara tan de lado a su compañero **— Creo que lo menosprecian mucho —** Murmuro mirando al dibujo en sus manos para poco después cerrar la libreta.

— **Bueno, Ladybug es la favorita siempre, supongo que también la prefiero, es decir… ella representa la buena suerte y vuelve todo a como estaba antes de los desastres, Chat Noir es lo contrario y solo los ocasiona —** Esa vez él se encogió de hombros y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro.

— **Yo no lo creo así… El ayuda mucho a Ladybug, siempre la está cubriendo y sin el no creo que pudiera hacer su trabajo… Después de todo son un equipo y por algo están los dos —** Frunció el ceño mirando al suelo, definitivamente no concebía que su compañero fuera menos querido de alguna manera. Adrien miro conmovido a la chica junto a él, su corazón dio un ligero vuelco por las palabras que le acababa de decir.

— **Creo que él estaría feliz de saber que no todo el mundo "lo ignora" —** Algo sonrojado le dedico una ligera risa, no logrando expresar la gratitud que sentía in que ella reconsiderara un loco.

— **Sí, eso supongo —** Le devolvió la sonrisa algo apenada de que sin querer estuviera defendiendo a otro chico de los argumentos de su amado, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Se creó un silencio cómodo entre ambos, ninguno estaba seguro de decir algo más, ella no quería dañar el perfecto ambiente y el no encontraba que otro tema de conversación sacra, para fortuna o desgracia, la campana los interrumpió avisándoles que pronto debían presentarse a clases, él se levantó ofreciéndole la mano como ayuda, sin decir palabras, solo con una sonrisa. Ella nerviosa y sonrojada asintió, tomando su mano con gusto, caminaron ambos de regreso al edificio.

Claro, sin notar que no se soltaron las manos sino hasta que entraron al aula…

 _¿Continuara…?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Y me lleva la %^¨*=)·"**

 **¿Por qué cada que intento hacer un One-shot me sale como material para fic corto? :,v a veces detesto la inspiración traicionera TUT (?**

 **Bueno… ¿Qué decir? Estoy aquí pasando por un fin de semana entero sin internet y suuuuuuuuuper aburrida continuando con fics inconclusos entre mis archivos… punto positivo para mis proyectos por que así el cochino internet no me distrae x,DDD**

 **Pero bueno, este "One-shot" *se lanza por la ventana*(? Fue inspirando en la misma imagen que use como portada… es que agdsgfwxddwsxacv *le sale espuma y corazones por la boca* ¿¡Quien no ama esa maldita y sensual mirada!? Erea demasiada porfecto y sensual y se me vino la mente casi al instante: "¿Se imaginan a Mari dibujando esto?" y POM nació esta cosa fea :U**

 **Lleva como 3 meses aquí perdido en mis archivos y bueno, al fin lo termine, dudo que lo lleve mas allá quizás solo un cap corto más en un futuro cuando en esta línea de tiempo en este fic ya sean pareja… o no se…**

 **¿Y si lo continuamos entre todos? Dejen sus ideas y la más bonita/creativa/sensualona será la que continúe está cosa fella! Así que porfis dejen sus sugerencias uwur y lean de vez en cuando lasnotas que dejan los autores para enterrarse de estas cosas x,D no sean como y que a veces me los salto (?**

 **Sin más me despido! nwn Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
